Y al final
by Elyon-chan
Summary: Y al final, todo acabara. La canción ha dejado de sonar. Levanten el telón, podemos comenzar.


**Summary:**Y al final, todo acabara. La canción ha dejado de sonar. Levanten el telón, podemos comenzar. 

**Disclaimer**: Si, D. Gray - Man me pertenece, por eso los científicos tienen mas protagonismo que los exorcistas y en cada capitulo tienen batallas a muerte con espadas lasers que ellos mismos inventaron (;D) ¿Qué? ¿No es así? Ah bueno, entonces queda claro que D. Gray – Man no me pertenece -w- 

**Advertencias: **

-Esta historia es un Allen/Lenalee/Nea… no necesariamente en ese orden, pero algo así. Así que si no te agradan las parejas (si, parejas, no trío), abstente.

-Semi AU, ósea que me cargue los últimos veinte-algo de capítulos, donde se incluye todo el arco de Kanda y también me cargue a los cuervos. Como no tendrán uso en esta historia y solo la haría mucho mas problemática me abstendré de sacarlos. ¿Pero adivinen que? ¡Si saldrá Timothy! ¡Wooo!

-Esta historia esta más centrada en los Noé, así que los exorcistas en su gran mayoría, ósea todos menos Lenalee, saldrán demasiado poco, lo siento D:

-Probablemente algo de OOCismo se me salga por allí, pero bueno, creo que tendré un poco de excusa con la historia, aunque espero mantenerme lo más alejada posible de eso, pero por precaución la advertencia.

-Actualizaciones lentas y capítulos larguisimos. Soy una vaga y floja universitaria, y esta historia aun no esta terminada, pero si esta enteramente planeada. Hare un esfuerzo por actualizar rápido, pero aun tengo exámenes y tareas (que hago muy en contra de mi voluntad y principios… casi siempre D:) pero no prometo nada.

¡Agradecimientos a Danyeda por checar esto! ¡Eres amor wee! *O* 

* * *

><p>" <p>

**1. "Yo soy…"**

"**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-No puedo creer lo tarde que es, no creí que tardaría tanto…<p>

A las tantas de la noche, mientras todo el castillo estaba ya dormido, una suave voz femenina, interrumpía el silencio, mientras la dueña de ella, caminaba apurada por los pasillos de la Orden Oscura, reprochándose a si misma.

Lenalee Lee, asistente y hermana del supervisor, exorcista y encargada de entregar café al departamento de ciencias, caminaba lo mas rápido que podía por la orden, sin derramar ni una sola gota del cálido liquido que llevaba en una bandeja.

No podía creer que se le hubiera hecho tarde de nuevo para entregar el café… y es que había estado realmente entretenida en la cafetería. ¿Y como no estarlo? Si Jerry era prácticamente la única figura femenina (?) que tenia en la orden y sus conocimientos sobre maquillaje y demás eran invaluables.

Tan distraída iba, pensando en lo que le había dicho Jerry sobre un tratamiento para cabello con salsa de tomate, que no se dio cuenta que alguien venia caminando hacia ella igual de distraído, hasta que chocó con dicha persona.

Como pudo guardó el equilibrio, tambaleándose un poco y sosteniendo con fuerza la bandeja con el preciado liquido, pero al parecer el otro implicado no tuvo tanta suerte pues cayó directamente al suelo.

-Ouch- escuchó quejarse a una familiar voz.

Al dirigir su vista hacia el suelo, se encontró con su amigo Allen, haciendo un ligero gesto de dolor y sosteniendo su brazo como si este fuera a caerse si lo soltaba.

-¡Allen! ¿Estas bien?

_"Para la próxima fíjate por donde caminas, Walker"_

-Estoy bien, lo siento Lenalee, ¿tú estas bien?- la interrogó de vuelta el albino, levantándose con cuidado.

-Si, claro, estoy perfectamente, es una suerte que no se tirara el café.

El otro solo sonrió en respuesta y volvió a sujetarse el brazo, gesto que a la joven china no le pasó desapercibido.

-Allen, ¿Sucede algo? ¿Te duele el brazo?

-¿Qué? No, estoy bien, es de la pelea que tuve con Bakanda hace rato.

-Ese Kanda… no deberían pelearse tanto- lo regañó la pelinegra, luego su semblante volvió a cambiar a uno de nuevo preocupado.-Pero, ¿seguro que estas bien? Si te duele deberías ir a la enfermería.

-No te preocupes Lenalee, estoy bien. Pero no le vayas a decir a Bakanda que me duele, eso solo lo pondría feliz.

-Bueno, pero si pasa algo malo debes decírmelo.- le dijo la china mirándolo seriamente.

-Claro, pero ya te dije que no es nada- dijo el albino convincentemente.

La joven Lee solo lo miro por un momento suspicazmente, para luego regresarle la sonrisa a su amigo.

-¿Y que haces por aquí a estas horas Allen?

-Nada en especial, -replicó el ingles encogiéndose de hombros.- me dieron ganas de caminar un rato antes de dormir.

-Oh… - fue la inteligente expresión de la joven, antes de caer en la cuenta de algo- Ahora que me fijo, ¿donde esta Link?

Ante esta pregunta el albino se pasó la mano por el cabello revolviéndoselo un poco y miró sobre su hombro temeroso, como si con ese simple gesto su eterno vigilante fuera a aparecer de la nada para seguir acosándolo.

-Bueno… -respondió, volteando a ver de nuevo a su amiga- creo que Leverrier lo llamo para no se que cosa y parece que estará un poco ocupado estos días.

-Vaya, que suerte, ahora podrás moverte más libremente Allen.

-Si… -concordó el otro, poniendo una sonrisa al parecer de alivio en su cara. Reacciono al momento siguiente, fijando atentamente su vista en la china.-Lenalee, ¿para que llevas el café?

-¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! ¡Lo había olvidado! Tengo que ir a dejarlo a los de la sección científica antes de que se enfríe. Nos vemos luego Allen. Que descanses.

-Buenas noches Lenalee…- fue la sencilla pero usual respuesta del inglés.

_"Buenas noches…"_

Lenalee se giró creyendo haber escuchado algo mas por parte del albino, pero para su sorpresa este ya no estaba donde había estado hacia unos segundos.

-Que raro…- murmuró para si.- ¡Ah! ¡Se hace tarde!

Y siguió caminando apurada, olvidando ese incidente por el momento. Ese pequeño e inocente encuentro al que tal vez debió de haberle dado más importancia

Y es que en ese entonces Lenalee no lo sabia, pero esa seria una de las ultimas veces que alguien vería y hablaría con Allen Walker. Al menos con el verdadero... 

* * *

><p>"<em>Allen…"<em>

_"Quédate allí…"_

_"Allen"_

_"No me hables"_

_"¿Si no quieres que te hable, para que me contestas?"_

_"Por favor, déjame en paz"_

_"Lo siento mucho… pero sabes que no puedo hacer eso…_" 

* * *

><p>Un encuentro, una oscura mirada, una maldición y un apodo ridículo eran mas que suficientes para poner de malas al pacifico albino. Y es que la persona que se los dirigía no era otra mas que la persona más arrogante, grosera y violenta de la orden, quien por cierto, lo odiaba: Yuu Kanda; oriental, samurái y estúpido, perdón, quise decir, exorcista.<p>

El pelinegro lo miro con algo que bien podía confundirse con asco y molestia extrema, aun sin tener razón para esto, y chasqueó la lengua, como normalmente lo hacía.

-Mierda, ya me jodiste todo el maldito día.- dijo el oriental, mirando hacia otro lado con molestia.

-¿Y ahora que se supone que hice Bakanda?- replicó el inglés, cruzándose de brazos

-Estar aquí es más que suficiente Moyashi. Tu jodida presencia es una puta molestia.- contestó, acercándose al albino.

-Mira quien lo dice, que yo sepa, tú eres el único que es una molestia para todos.- se defendió el menor sin retroceder ante la presencia del otro. El pelinegro solo lo miró y mostró una de sus torcidas muecas antes de hablar.

-Con lo que me importa, todos esos inútiles pueden ir y morirse, aunque ni para eso sirven. Ni siquiera saben morir con dignidad.

La paciencia casi inexistente que tenia el albino cuando hablaba con semejante idiota se esfumó, y sin pensar ni siquiera un segundo, levantó el brazo izquierdo para golpear al cabrón asiático que se había atrevido a decir semejante putada de sus compañeros, pero no pudo reprimir el gesto de dolor, que le supuso mover la extremidad donde estaba su inocencia. Sin embargo, no detuvo el golpe, que fue a dar justo en la palma del oriental.

Este solo lo miro fijamente, sin ninguna expresión mostrándose en su rostro, aun sosteniendo su puño. Y si Allen hubiera sido tan observador como Lavi, o lo conociera tanto como Lenalee, se hubiera dado cuenta que el japonés estaba muy sorprendido.

Sus peleas siempre habían sido intensas, y aunque ninguno de las dos partes lo admitiera, dolorosas también, pues siendo ambos exorcistas y habiendo entrenado toda su vida para ello, cualquiera podía decir, que sus golpes no eran para nada suaves.

Sin embargo, esta vez, el golpe había sido de lástima, si es que se le podía llamar golpe a eso, claro. La expresión "mi abuela pega mas fuerte que tú" se quedaba corta para describirlo.

El albino retiró su mano bruscamente, pero se arrepintió en ese instante, pues el dolor se hizo mas intenso y no pudo evitar llevar su mano derecha a su brazo izquierdo, sosteniéndolo apenas. Retrocedió torpemente y levantó lo cabeza a medias, para observar a su supuesto e inmóvil contrincante, que solo lo observaba con esa típica falta de expresión en su cara.

El albino gruñó internamente, lamentándose por el golpe fallido que debía haberle dado al jodido tipo frente a el. Siguió retrocediendo hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared y se quedó allí, manteniendo su mirada conectada con la del japonés, respirando pesadamente y sosteniéndose lo mas que podía del muro sin caer al piso, negándose a darle el gusto al otro de que viera lo débil que realmente estaba, a pesar de que le estaba costando toda su fuerza el solo mantenerse de pie.

Pero su orgullo quedó por los suelos al fin y al cabo, pues el otro sin mucha dificultad se había dado cuenta de su obvia falta de fuerza, pero había optado por no decir nada. Eso solo logró molestar más a Allen. El no quería la lástima de nadie, mucho menos la de ese idiota sin corazón. Gruñó entre dientes, juntando todo el aire que quedaba en sus pulmones para replicar con al menos una frase coherente al imbécil que era su némesis.

- Ellos arriesgan sus vidas… tanto o más que nosotros… - fue lo que terminó de decir, jadeante.

Raramente, al japonés se le resbaló su replica y solo continuó mirándolo con esa expresión que al otro le ponía los nervios de punta.

-…Si te duele el brazo, lárgate a la enfermería idiota. Deberías irte allá si estas jodido en vez de estar por allí dando lastima y actuando como una nena llorona.- fue la seca contestación del mayor.

-No necesito que me digas que hacer.- Terminó por decir Allen, aunque mas por llevarle la contraria, e ignorando el estúpido e irreal pensamiento que le decía que el japonés solo estaba preocupado por el. Como si eso fuera posible.

Kanda alzó una ceja, decidiendo si tomar la contestación como ofensa o ignorar al niñato obviamente enfermo con el que estaba tratando. No había mucho que pensar, en el estado en el que estaba el idiota Moyashi ni siquiera podía dar una digna pelea.

-Che… haz lo que quieras.- fue lo único que dijo mientras se alejaba.

El albino esperó a que el otro se perdiera por el pasillo para recargarse en la pared, y dejarse caer al suelo sin dejar de sostener su inocencia. Un dolor pulsante, que al principio solo era molesto, pero conforme el tiempo pasaba se volvía mas y mas fuerte, corría por todo su brazo, haciéndolo soltar leves gemidos de dolor. Sentía el sudor frío cayendo por su frente y no podía hacer más que dejarlo hacer, pues moverse le suponía un tremendo esfuerzo.

-…Bastardo-murmuró entre dientes, refiriéndose obviamente al samurái.

Ya se sentía lo suficientemente mal por si mismo, pero todavía tenia que meterse ese tipo y fastidiarlo aun mas. Suspiró, tratando de relajarse para ver si así el dolor se calmaba un poco. Desafortunadamente no tuvo mucha suerte, pues una voz que, muy a su pesar había aprendido a reconocer, irrumpió en su mente.

_"Así que la nenita llorona de Walker sabe sacar las uñas. En una pelea de afeminados, claro…"_

_"Basta. Si me da migraña te aseguro que no será bueno para ti."_

_"Ya veremos a quien le conviene menos… después de todo, este cuerpo es de los dos."_

_"Este cuerpo es mío."_

_"Como dije, eso ya lo veremos._" 

* * *

><p>"<em>Catorceavo…"<em>

_"Yo no soy el catorceavo. Tú lo eres, y ya déjame en paz. "_

_"Acostúmbrate… muy pronto, todos tus amigos te llamaran así…"_

_"No es cierto…"_

_"Si lo es… yo mandare sobre este cuerpo… y tu solo tendrás que estarte callado mientras todo pasa. Tú solo observa…" _

_"Como si fuera a permitirlo…"_

_"Niño… Tú mismo vas a dármelo… No te quedara de otra. Estarás tan débil que tendré que ayudarte… pero seré bueno y te cumpliré tu ultimo deseo." _

_"Déjame en paz"_

_"¿Qué no tienes sentido del humor?"_

_"No"_

_"Solo quería decirte algo…"_

_"Cállate"_

_"Te interesa…"_

_"¿Quién lo dice?"_

_"Vamos, no pierdes nada…"_

_"… ¿Que quieres?"_

_"Te tengo una propuesta…"_

_"No aceptare nada de ti…"_

_"Tal vez deberías… catorceavo…"_

_"Yo no soy el catorceavo"_

_"¿Te estoy molestando?"_

_"¡Cállate!"_

_"Jejejejeje… catorceavo…" _

_"¡Ya…!"_

-¡Moyashi-chan!

-¡No me digas así!

Antes de que se diera cuenta, otra persona había interrumpido sus pensamientos, solo para molestarlo mas de lo que ya lo hacia su otro yo. Pero esta molestia era corpórea, pelirroja, tenía un parche y podía ser realmente pesado cuando se lo proponía. Claro que tenia un nombre, o en este caso un alias. Titulo oficial, Bookman Junior o como era mayormente conocido, registro número 49: "Lavi".

-Jo, que malo, ¿que te hayas peleado con Yuu-chan no es mi culpa sabes?- replicó el ojiverde haciendo un infantil puchero

Allen lo sabia, pero el reclamo, aunque fuera dirigido a otra persona… o fantasma… o lo que fuera, le había caído como anillo al dedo al pelirrojo, así que sin más optó por ignorarlo y seguir caminando.

-¡Ey! ¡No me dejes aquí hablando solo!- escuchó al otro gritarle.

El ojiverde lo alcanzó en un segundo y pasó su brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros, para después comenzar a jalonear su mejilla como si fuera un niño pequeño.

-¡Vamos Moyashi-chan! ¡Sonríe un poco! Ya pareces Yuu con esa cara de amargado. No entiendo como pueden estar tan de mal humor en un día así. Salió el sol, el panda aun no me está fastidiando, Komui está siendo obligado a trabajar y creo que Lenalee esta en el comedor…- comentó como sin querer el pelirrojo, alzando sugestivamente las cejas. El menor se sonrojó notoriamente, sacándole una carcajada al joven Bookman. Bufó algo fastidiado y de un manotazo quita la mano de Lavi de su cara y empujándolo, se lo sacudió de encima.

-No me estés molestando Lavi.- Fue la única contestación del albino.

-Bueno, hagamos un trato. - negoció el parchado recargándose distraídamente en una columna y dejando a su amigo mirándolo con sospecha. Cualquier cosa que quisiera el Bookman de él no podía ser nada bueno, pero aun así lo dejo seguir.- Te dejare en paz… si me dices que es lo que te preocupa, y no me digas que es por culpa de Kanda, porque es obvio que no es eso.

El menor frunció el ceño y puso cara de inocencia instantáneamente. Sabía que seria algo malo…

-¿Qué?- tratar de engañar al pelirrojo era algo que sabia no funcionaria, pero no le costaba nada intentar.- A mi no…

-No puedes mentirme Allen. – lo interrumpió Lavi sonriendo con seguridad y observando a su nervioso amigo. Al menos para el, era bastante obvio que bajo toda esa fachada, el Pierrot blanco estaba nervioso. Su sonrisa se hizo mas pronunciada. -Tal vez a todos los demás puedas engatusarlos como siempre, pero a mi no. Te conozco más que tú mismo.

El menor frunció el ceño y desvió la vista, sintiendo la penetrante mirada del pelirrojo aun sobre el, como si pudiera leerle la mente y supiera perfectamente que estaba pasando. Quien sabe, tal vez si lo supiera… y es que con Lavi nunca se estaba seguro de nada.

Pero al menos una cosa si sabia. Definitivamente por más que quisiera e intentara, no podría mentirle al aprendiz de Bookman. Ignorando las leves risas del Noah en su interior, abrió la boca para contarle todo a su amigo.

-Es solo que estaba pensando… en el catorceavo.

Y con eso fue más que suficiente para los dos. Ambos exorcistas cayeron en un tenso silencio, el albino esperando que el otro hiciera o dijera algo, pero el pelirrojo no hizo ningún comentario, solo siguió mirándolo, como si con eso pudiera ver a través de el, o mas bien, dentro de el.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería si te duele el brazo… o hablar con Komui…- dijo Lavi, desviando la mirada a su brazo izquierdo.

-¿Cómo-?

-Cuando te toque el hombro. Te pusiste tenso por un segundo y nunca lo habías hecho. Y viendo tu cara puedo decir que estas adolorido, aunque no tengas golpes. Además, es obvio que Kanda no te pegó, siempre que lo hace lo primero que golpea es tu cara.

Allen no pudo evitar ver al otro sorprendido. Había estado conteniéndose todo este tiempo para que nadie lo notara, estaba seguro de no haber hecho ni un solo gesto de dolor y el otro se había dado cuenta con solo tan poco. Molesto al saberse descubierto, desvió la mirada de la de su amigo por segunda vez.

_"Parece que no eres tan bueno mintiendo…"_

Gruño internamente para acallar la voz del otro que compartía su cuerpo y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando. Sintió una mano en su hombro y se detuvo. Era obvio que no lo dejaría irse así de fácil. Al menos no después de lo que había dicho.

-Allen…- escuchó la voz del pelirrojo

-Estaré bien Lavi. – replicó inmediatamente, quitándose la mano del pelirrojo de encima.

No quería portarse así de mal, cuando era seguro que su amigo estaba preocupado por el, pero la verdad es que no quería tener que explicarle nada a nadie. El no era ningún niño, y ni siquiera cuando lo había sido había tenido que explicarle nada a nadie.

"_No seas malagradecido, chico…"_

-Al menos quita esa cara, Lena se va a dar cuenta.- lo cortó Lavi antes de que pudiera contestarle al Noé.

Allen frunció el ceño. Ni el mismo entendía porque se estaba desquitando con Lavi, pero definitivamente tanta frustración tenia que salir por algún lado y el pelirrojo había sido el primero en atravesársele. Maldita sea, ahora hasta entendía al malnacido de Kanda…

Pateándose mentalmente por el pensamiento de empatía con el japonés, volteó a ver a Lavi y posó una mueca amistosa en sus labios.

-Lo siento, Lavi. Pero estoy bien, en serio, si me siento muy mal le diré a la enfermera. Voy a la cafetería a comer algo, ¿vienes?

El pelirrojo lo miró fijamente con su único ojo. Allen había sonado bastante convincente, pero por alguna razón, el no acababa de creérselo. Pero, demonios, sabia que el niño no le diría nada si no quería, era demasiado bueno guardándose las cosas para el mismo, así que optando por la salida fácil, tomo su usual actitud despreocupada.

-Naa, tengo que ir a buscar al panda, quería que hiciera de nuevo algún aburrido reporte sobre algo aburrido que a nadie le interesa.- rechazó la oferta el joven bookman haciendo un gracioso puchero.

-Esta bien.- aceptó el albino, sabia que el cambio de humor tan repentino de Lavi era sospechoso, pero prefería dejar las cosas así e irse ahora que podía sin tener que dar más explicaciones- Adiós Lavi

Y dándose la vuelta, se fue. Una expresión de extrema preocupación que Lavi había estado luchando por contener se formó en su cara al ver partir a su amigo.

Sabia que algo andaba muy, muy, muy mal. Podía notarlo en la forma de ser del menor, su expresión, su voz, hasta en como caminaba. Pero maldita fuera su suerte, pues sabia que no podía hacer nada por el.

Allen era el contenedor de las memorias del catorceavo Noé y el músico en su interior bullía por salir. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el Noé se apropiara de su cuerpo. No había forma de salvarlo. Ninguna. Y aunque la hubiera, él no era el indicado para hacerlo. El solo debía esperar y observar. Ese era su deber. Su maldición. Su estigma permanente como miembro del clan Bookman.

"…Y un demonio"

Maldiciéndose internamente por la estupidez que iba a hacer, dio un paso para alcanzar al otro.

-¿A donde vas Lavi?

La anciana voz lo detuvo instantáneamente. Joder, y justamente tenia que llegar la única persona que podía hacerlo pensar claramente otra vez. Pero ahora que el viejo lo había descubierto, no tenía sentido tratar de explicarse. Su maestro ya lo sabía todo. Sabia que el estaba tratando de recuperar su corazón, y eso era algo que él no permitiría que pasara. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Suspiró pesadamente. La batalla ya estaba perdida…

"Y en mi caso, también la guerra…"

Sabia que se lo reprocharía para toda la vida, pero en ese momento, Lavi hizo lo que tenia hacer. Dio la espalda al amigo que tanto necesitaba de el. Y malditos fueran los sentimientos.

Siguió al panda mientras se obligaba a no mirar atrás, solo al frente. Solo a lo que era. No a las manchas de tinta. Ya llegaría el momento en que también tendría que registrar su historia, y cuando llegara, iba a odiarse tanto por eso…

"Adios, Allen Walker…" 

* * *

><p>Hay diferentes tipos de personas en el mundo, todas diferentes, pero a la vez iguales. Millones. Y de esas millones, solo llegaras a conocer a unas cuantas. Y aun así, no las conocerás en su totalidad, solo una parte de ellos. Sin embargo… los conoces. Sabes como son, que es lo que odian y que es lo que aman y atesoran.<p>

Allen podía decir al menos eso sobre sus amigos. Podía ponerles apodos ridículos, y ponerlos en una categoría diferente a todos. Porque el los conocía y era fácil leerlos.

Lenalee y Komui eran iguales. Ambos eran protectores, del tipo que aman sin medida, que protegen a los suyos y que darían su vida por ellos. Y así como eran iguales, eran diferentes. Porque Lenalee estaba mas abierta a luchar que Komui. Eso estaba claro, ella tenia los medios y él solo tenia obstáculos. Pero ambos luchaban, cada uno a su estilo. Komui tenía sus propias maneras de luchar y lo haría mientras pudiera.

Kanda era orgulloso. No le gustaba demostrar lo que sentía, porque los sentimientos eran una debilidad. Daban importancia a los otros. Les daban poder sobre uno mismo. Y una persona orgullosa como el, no le daría importancia a otros fácilmente. Si querían su respeto, debían ganárselo. A base de lo que fuera. Así que solo había unos pocos que tenían su respeto. Para los otros solo era odio ciego. Y podían irse a la mierda si no les gustaba.

Lavi era un curioso, y un misterio a la vez. Si tuviera que decirlo cortésmente, diría que era un gran actor. Quería saberlo todo sobre todo, pero no quería decir nada sobre él. No sabias que pensaba, no sabias lo que quería, ni siquiera sabias si su sonrisa era sincera. Era todo un enigma. Pero eso era parte de él, era lo que lo hacia ser quien era.

Y Allen… bueno, eso era fácil. El era de una clase rara. Era de los que protegen. De los que luchan. Era orgulloso y un misterio. Era tantas cosas a la vez. Pensándolo bien, tal vez no era tan fácil. Pero de algo si estaba seguro. El era de los que seguían avanzando. Pasara lo que pasara. Sin detenerse. Así tuviera que dar vueltas y rodeos, el seguía adelante. Parar no era una opción.

Pero ahora mismo no sabía si podría seguir caminando. O por donde debía seguir. El camino se había vuelto borroso y extraño. Con carteles señalando a lugares sin sentido en direcciones ridículas. Todo se había vuelto una locura.

Si esto era una historia, era una realmente mala.

Solo faltaba que se aparecería un gato gordo y sonriente a confundirlo aun más… Oh demonios, esa descripción le sonaba demasiado a alguien que conocía.

Y mientras estaba en eso, preguntándose si el conde podría convertirse en gato, llego a el un pensamiento, una revelación. Una pregunta que si podía contestar, podría resolver toda su vida.

¿Como demonios es que había terminado así? Bueno, mas específicamente, allí.

Ya no recordaba en qué momento había ido a dar al suelo. Si se había caído o se había sentado. Si estaba en un pasillo, en un jardín o en algún cuarto. No sabia cuanto llevaba allí, ni cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. ¿Qué había sido real y qué parte de un sueño? Ni idea.

Solo sabía que el cuerpo le dolía como el demonio.

Y no es que no estuviera acostumbrado al dolor, sino todo lo contrario. Era porque lo había sufrido tantas veces, que lo sentía aun más ahora.

Los espasmos pasaban por todo su cuerpo lentamente, recorriéndolo por completo y haciéndolo encogerse.

Al principio solo había sido su brazo, y aunque lo sintiera, solo era dolor. Ahora era algo más. Creyó que se iría, que si seguía ignorándolo en algún momento pararía, pero eso no pasó. Solo se hizo más y más grande. Más y más fuerte.

Y aunque se sintiera débil diciéndolo, ya no podía mas con el. Solo quería olvidarlo, solo un rato. Un poco nada más.

-Duele…

_"Ya no puedes aguantarlo… "_

Esa voz… esa que no debía de estar allí en primer lugar, esa que quería ignorar y que sabia tanto que no debía de saber. Y justamente, él sabia algo que Allen tenia que saber. Así que tenía que preguntar, y por un solo momento terminar con su guerra fría y confiar en el enemigo. Tenia que hacerlo, porque el debía de seguir. Porque él lo había prometido.

_"Catorceavo… ¿Que me pasa?"_

_"Te lo dije, que este cuerpo era de ambos"_

_"¡No! ¡Es mío!"_

_"Eres un terco. Si sigues así, morirás"_

_"Al menos, morirías conmigo…"_

_"Que ridiculeces dices, ya estas delirando. Estas débil…"_

_"Eso…"_

_"No puedes mantener este cuerpo…"_

_"No es verdad…"_

_"Esta empezando a rechazarte…"_

_"Quieres decir que…"_

_"Desde un principio este cuerpo había empezado a cambiar… a uno diferente. Una forma que tú no resistirías. Debes dejarme salir…"_

_"No… yo…"_

_"Debes dejarme salir…"_

_"Pero tú…"_

_"Tú estarías dormido… Inconsciente… Yo controlaría este cuerpo"_

_"No puedo…"_

_"Me estoy cansando de ti… Acéptalo de una vez..."_

_"No…"_

_"No seas terco niño"_

_"Dije que no."_

_"¡Entiende!" _

_"¡NO!"_

-¡ALLEN!

Oh… el conocía esa voz, ese perfecto y dulce timbre, plagado con un tono de preocupación. Era sencillo decir quien era aunque no la viera, podía identificarla con los ojos cerrados en medio de una multitud.

Jo, que vergonzoso que fuera precisamente Lenalee la que lo encontrara allí tirado. Solo esperaba que no se fuera a volver costumbre.

_"Pero admítelo, seria una agradable costumbre"_

De nuevo ignoró al pervertido que tenía por residente en su cerebro y trató de levantar la cabeza del suelo al menos unos centímetros para verla, pero no funcionó. Su cuello dolía. Y su cabeza… sus brazos… las piernas… y mejor ya no seguía.

Escuchó los pasos detenerse junto a el y segundos después, vio la bella cara de la china sobre la suya mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-Allen, ¿porque estas tirado en el suelo? ¿Pasó algo malo?

-No… -demonios, hablar era difícil, sentía la lengua como si pesara una tonelada- Tropecé...

_"Pffft… que excusa tan estúpida…"_

-¿Te sientes mal?-fue la siguiente pregunta de la chica.

-Estoy bien… - salió la replica instantáneamente de su boca.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho hasta que vio el puchero en cara de Lenalee. Ella no le creía, y realmente no la culpaba, de hecho, ni el mismo se lo creía. Estaba metido en un lio si no encontraba una buena explicación. Si su situación no era sospechosa, entonces el no se llamaba Allen Walker.

_"De hecho tu verdadero nombre no es Allen Walker. Eras un huérfano sin nombre ¿recuerdas?"_

_"Modo ´ignorar al bastardo´ "_

Pero volviendo a lo otro, ¿que quería que le dijera? ´Hey Lenalee, el catorceavo esta tratando de convencerme de que le ceda mi cuerpo, ¿tú que dices? A mi me parece una genial idea, porque no te había dicho, pero también me duele el cuerpo como si me hubieran volteado la piel.´

Si claro, esa seria una conversación memorable.

_"¿Te estas volviendo sarcástico?" _

_"¿De quien crees que es la culpa?"_

_"Jajaja… chico listo… al menos deberías tratar de decirle algo"_

_"¿Ahora tratas de ayudarme?"_

_"No, pero es deprimente escucharte dar la misma respuesta una y otra vez…"_

Que demonios, y precisamente él tenia que recordárselo ¡eso ya lo sabia! Estaba cansado de esa estúpida excusa y estaba mas cansado de que los otros le siguieran la corriente con eso porque no sabían como reaccionaria, porque obviamente ya no era lo mismo, porque ahora le tenían miedo.

¡Miedo de él, que daba su vida para protegerlos a todos!

_"Te estas alterando chico, tranquilízate"_

-¿Allen? ¿Por qué te quedas callado? ¿Qué…?

-¡Estoy bien!

Y ahora iba y le gritaba a Lenalee ¡Bravo idiota!

¿Y qué? ¿Qué más podía hacer? Vamos, todos sabían que mentía, y nadie había hecho nada. Solo seguían escuchándolo decir "estoy bien… estoy bien…" como si fuera una clase de disco rayado. ¿Qué no era obvio que no era así? ¿Qué solo lo hacían para no tener que sentirse tan mal por el? ¿Para que no lo miraran con lastima u odio o amenazaran con encerrarlo? ¿Que no lo entendían? No necesitaba que le estuvieran recordando cada cinco minutos lo mal que se sentía.

_"Allen, cálmate. Estas…"_

_"¡CALLATE! ¡DEJA DE METERTE!"_

-¡Allen!

-¿¡QUE!

_"Bien, vuelve a gritarle a mi que mas me da…"_

Lenalee había salido de su campo visual, así que ni siquiera podía ver la expresión que tenia en su cara, pero estaba casi seguro que no le gustaría. "Que idiota soy…"

-Lo siento Lena… estoy algo estresado… he estado encerrado mucho tiempo… y estoy un poco adolorido, pero estoy bien.

La cara de Lenalee volvió a aparecer sobre el, pero ahora con una cara seria que la china no solía usar.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, seguro- "Créeme, créeme, créeme…"

-No te creo nada. Levántate, te llevare a la enfermería.

Vio a la pelinegra agacharse junto a él y suspiró. Igual ya se esperaba algo así, ahora tendría que encontrar otra…

Un dolor agudo, se esparció por su cuerpo en el momento exacto en el que Lenalee tocó su brazo ¡Demonios, como dolía!

-¿Allen?

No contestó, sabía que si abría la boca lo único que saldría de ella serían gritos y eso no lo ayudaría a escapar de la enfermería. A base de pura fuerza de voluntad movió las piernas y los brazos y obligó a su cuerpo a levantarse, soportando las punzadas que sentía en todos lados. Cuando estuvo de pie, las piernas le temblaron como si fueran de gelatina y se tambaleó contra una columna. Lenalee se quedó a su lado y lo sostuvo, provocando solo más dolor para él. Pero tenia que callárselo, no debía gritar y todavía tenía que convencer a Lenalee de dejarlo en su cuarto. Eso no seria fácil si lo único que en verdad quería ahora, era volver a desmayarse.

-Estoy bien…- Se obligó a decir, pero ¿por qué la voz le tenia que salir tan ahogada?

-Pero…

Antes de que la china terminara la frase, el dolor volvió. Más grande, más fuerte, más potente… ¿alguien estaba derritiendo su cerebro? Porque se sentía como si fuera así. De hecho podía sentir como algo caliente salía de sus oídos.

-¡ALLEN!

Y Lenalee estaba junto a él, de nuevo en el suelo. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto a caer?

-Estoy bien…

_"Sigue diciéndolo, tal vez termines convenciéndote…"_

-No te metas…

-¿Qué… ces?

-No es a ti…

-¿…e?

-Era para el…

-¿Q…en…?

-Hablas… raro…

-¡…na…!

Oh, ahora Jhonny, ¿alguien mas quería venir a verlo mientras no podía moverse?

-Jhonny… dile… estoy bien…

-A… no… tas… en…

-Que… raro…

Sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, cada vez mas pesados, mas adoloridos. ¿Los parpados podían doler? Bueno, a el le dolían y eso era todo un descubrimiento. Ya no podía hablar, pero escuchaba a los otros hacerlo, y aun seguían hablando raro.

-Ve… a…da…

-Pe… Le… lee… que…

-¡No… porta… ve!

-Pe…

-¡VE!

La voz de Jhonny dejo de oírse y en su lugar escuchó pasos que se alejaban corriendo ("¿Por qué la prisa?") y entonces, todo quedo en silencio por unos momentos. No, espera, podía escuchar algo más, pero ¿que era?

Gemidos… ¿Alguien lloraba? ¿Quien podría ser? ¿Quién estaba con él? Seguro que recordaría mejor si no le doliera tanto la cabeza.

"_Es Lenalee"_

¿Lenalee? ¡Cierto! ¡Lenalee estaba allí! ¿Cómo demonios lo había olvidado?

¡Estaba allí y lloraba! ¿Por quien lloraba? ¿Por el? Definitivamente no podía permitir eso. Komui lo mataría si se enteraba. Y además, ella no debía llorar y mucho menos por el. No se lo merecía.

-Le… na…lee…

-…llen… te… drás… en...

¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¡Maldito cosa en sus orejas, que no lo dejaba oír! Tenia que quitarse esa cosa que seguía saliendo, pero primero tendría que mover los brazos. Ese seria un problema, porque ya casi no los sentía. Mejor comenzar a tratar. Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera intentarlo, a lo lejos alguien gritó.

Y luego mas cerca otro grito, y otro mas y mas. Se oía mas fuerte y dolía mas… su garganta dolía… ahhh… ya… él estaba gritando…

Pasos… muchos pasos… corrían… agua que caía… alguien lo jalaba… sus piernas colgaban… sostenían su mano… hacía calor…

Era todo tan confuso, todo estaba pasaba muy rápido y no podía entenderlo… tantas cosas… tanto ruidos… tanto caos… tanto… ¿tanto qué?

Había llanto, había gritos, había dolor. Y luego…

Luego, solo había oscuridad. 

* * *

><p>Despertó, inseguro de si era o no el mismo, sintiéndose demasiado cansado como para abrir los ojos. Si es que podía abrirlos. Pero ni siquiera tenia la fuerza para intentarlo. ¿Pero como estar seguro de si eres o no eres tú? ¿Como se sentía no estar consciente? ¿Seria igual que morir?<p>

"_No seas dramático… aun estas aquí…"_

"_Catorceavo…"_

"_Es Nea…"_

"_¿Qué…?"_

"_Mi nombre es Nea"_

"_¿Que va a pasarme…? Si sigo aquí… si no quiero dártelo…"_

"…"

"_¿Por qué no contestas…?"_

"…"

"_¿Realmente moriré…?" _

"…_Si, Allen. Vas a morir"_

Abrió los ojos de golpe. Lo sabía. Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabia. Iba a morirse y no había nada que hacer al respecto. Al menos le quedaba de consuelo que si el se moría también el catorceavo lo haría.

"_¡Oye!"_

Bueno, era un consuelo muy pobre, pero al menos era algo. Que idiotez, esto no era justo. La vida no era justa, de hecho era una mierda ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle a el? ¿Por qué el catorceavo no podía haber escogido a otra persona para sus memorias que no fuera él?

"_No lo hice para que estuvieras honrado. Estaban a punto de matarme y tuve que improvisar"_

Bien, eso lo hacia sentirse mejor.

"_¿Podrías callarte por un minuto?"_

"_Esto no tiene que acabar así Allen…"_

"_Si tiene"_

"_No… recuerda… lo que…"_

-¡Allen!

Se sobresaltó por el grito que venia justo de su lado y entonces recordó que tenia los ojos abiertos desde hacia un rato. Puso atención a su alrededor por primera vez desde que despertó. Sabia por experiencia antes de fijarse, que estaba en una cama, en la enfermería y raramente, no sentía dolor, lo cual era un alivio.

Desde su lugar encima de la cama y acomodado sobre un montón de almohadas podía ver a todos los que estaban en el cuarto. Lenalee, Lavi, Komui, Jhonny, Reever, Bookman, Krory, Miranda, demonios, hasta Kanda estaba allí... la cosa debía estar realmente mal.

Volteo a ver a la persona junto a él, la que había gritado, y se encontró con la llorosa mirada de la hermana del supervisor.

-Lena…

-No hables Allen. – la china extendió su mano y tomó la suya que estaba puesta sobre la cama. Apenas la sintió.- Te trajimos a la enfermería, estuviste inconsciente por horas.

-¿Qué…?

-Shhh… Cualquier esfuerzo puede volver a provocar la hemorragia.

-¿Hemo…?

-Lenalee te encontró tirado en un pasillo cerca del sótano.- otra voz llegó desde el otro lado de la cama e hizo que dirigiera la vista hacia allá, encontrándose con Lavi, quien tenia una oscura expresión en su cara. - Llevábamos horas buscándote Allen, ¿Qué demonios hacías allí?

-¿Horas…?

-Queríamos traerte a la enfermería- la voz de Lenalee se quebraba cada vez mas conforme seguía hablando.- Sabíamos que algo andaba mal contigo y que no nos dirías aunque preguntáramos…

-Lena…

Maldita sea, era estresante sentirse tan culpable por haber preocupado tanto a sus amigos y ni siquiera poder disculparse como debía.

- Estarás en la enfermería hasta que te recuperes, Allen. -la voz del supervisor se abrió paso desde un lugar desde atrás de Lenalee. Mala suerte para él, si había alguien a quien tuviera que decirle la verdad, ese seria Komui. Mejor empezar a encontrar una explicación convincente que no fuera decir que el catorceavo estaba poseyéndolo. – Si pudieras decirnos que es lo que pasa seria mucho más fácil deshacernos del dolor. Por favor Allen, confía en nosotros.

No es como si no quisiera hacerlo. Era más bien que no podía… Decirles la verdad solo causaría mas problemas a todos a su alrededor.

Los altos mandos querrían matarlo y sabía que sus amigos no lo permitirían. Komui y los científicos tratarían lo imposible para deshacerse del catorceavo y en caso de que no pudieran hacerlo, tratarían de protegerlo. Lavi y Lena estarían igual. Todos serian juzgados por crímenes que no les pertenecían si llegaban a ayudarlo. Y eso no debía pasar. El debía encargarse de esto, no sus amigos. Era mejor seguir manteniendo la mentira por todo el tiempo que pudiera. Después de todo, esto era culpa suya por ser débil.

Abrió la boca para decirles que no se preocuparan, que el estaría bien, que solo debía dormir un poco y al día siguiente todo estaría como antes, pero no pudo. Antes de que pudiera formar siquiera una palabra, algo comenzó a brotar de su boca... y de su nariz… de sus oídos… y de sus ojos también.

Los ojos de Lenalee se abrieron aun mas mientras la chica se cubría la boca con ambas manos, Lavi se puso pálido y su cara adoptó una expresión de horror. Todos a los que podía ver tenían expresiones parecidas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? No entendía…

Escuchó como personas empezaban a moverse a su alrededor y alguien presionó algo contra su cara.

-¡Salgan todos de aquí! ¡Tenemos que parar la hemorragia! ¡Traigan otra transfusión de sangre y compresas!

Sentía el cuerpo como si pesara una tonelada y ya no solo era la sangre, el dolor también había vuelto.

-¡Manténganlo consciente! ¡Walker, mírame!

Lo haría si tan siquiera pudiera ver algo ¿Quién era quien? Solo había manchas por todos lados… todo era rojo ahora…

-¡Estabilícenlo! ¡Donde esta la san… que pedí!

¿Para que querrían sangre? ¿Qué no veían que ya había mucha?

-¡Pónganle el catéter e inyécten… una intravenosa! ¡¿Que están haciendo? ¡Levántenlo antes de… se ahogue! ¡Trai… el oxigeno!

Que buena idea, porque apenas podía respirar. Sentía la sangre en su boca y bajando por su garganta… era algo asqueroso…

-¡Sal…aquí! ¡Vayan… to…! ¡Es…del…!

-¡Pe…pue…dar…!

-¡Sal…ante…ma…!

¿Por qué todo tenía que escucharse así? Hacia que se volviera todo más surrealista. Tal vez fuera por la sangre en sus oídos…

-¡No!

-¡En… mera! ¡Sus…nos…tal… caen!

-¡Man…! ¡Trai… mas… gre!

-¡Ya no… mas!

¿Por qué estaban gritando? El era el que debía estar gritando, pero no lo hacia… ¿o si?

-¡Ra…! ¡Una…fusi…! ¡…guien!

-Pe…

Cada vez escuchaba menos y se sentía mas pesado… pero tenia sueño… tal vez mejor debía dormir… pero no estaba seguro si podría con tanto ruido…

-¡Man…lo…scien…!

-¡ALLEN!

Y luego todo fue silencio. Sus pensamientos se volvieron mas lucidos conforme comenzaba a sentir cada vez menos el dolor en su cuerpo. Pero no era como si este se desvaneciera de su cuerpo, era como si él, Allen, estuviera separándose del dolor.

Oh, así que esto era morir. Que raro era.

Bueno, el esperaba algo un poco mas poético o que fuera con todas esas historias sobre una luz o ver pasar toda tu vida frente a tus ojos. Estaba un poco decepcionado. Bueno, no es como si fuera la primera vez que estaba al borde de la muerte, pero esta vez estaba seguro de que si moriría. Esta vez, la esperanza había muerto antes que el.

"_Al menos el dolor se ira…"_

"_¡Y un demonio que se ira! ¡¿Vas a dejarte morir solo así?"_

"_¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"_

"_¡Si!"_

"_Bien"_

"_¡Mocoso! ¡Tal vez yo no te importe! ¡Pero que hay de ellos!"_

"_¿Ellos?"_

"_¡¿Que no estas escuchando?"_

"_¿Qué cosa?"_

"_¡Escúchalos!"_

Fue como si repentinamente alguien hubiera vuelto a subir el volumen, pues los gritos volvieron a llenar sus oídos. Por todo el lugar escuchaba como decían su nombre. Todos los que estaban allí estaban gritando… llorando… lo estaban llamando…

"_Eres cruel…"_

El dolor volvió a su cuerpo mientras la imagen de todos sus amigos allí, con él, lo llenaba. Era tan cruel. No podían hacerle esto ahora, no podían retenerlo así. No era como si el quisiera dejarlos, pero era lo que debía hacer.

"_Esto es injusto…"_

Estaba arrepintiéndose. Se arrepentía de todo aquello por lo que una vez se había sentido orgulloso. Ahora su sacrificio le parecía una tontería. Ahora resultaba que eran mentiras…

"_Déjenme…"_

Aunque había dicho que estaba bien. Que no importaba si moría. Que podía con ello… ¡Todo era mentira! ¡No era más que un maldito mentiroso!

"_No mas…"_

No quería irse… no quería morir… quería estar más con sus amigos, reírse mas, discutir mas, aprender mas, conocer mas personas… no quería terminar… no quería dejarlo así… al menos… al menos…

"_Quiero…"_

Eso era ridículo, sabía que no debía aceptar tratos con demonios, y eso es lo que era el catorceavo. En las historias siempre salía todo mal, una y otra vez. Y seguían repitiéndose las desgracias. Pero no tenía otra opción ¿verdad?

"_Debo…"_

Había tantas cosas en contra, pero también había tantas cosas a favor. Estaba actuando como un mocoso egoísta, y lo sabia, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Si no lo hacia, se arrepentiría toda su vida. Su alma estaba gritando por ello.

Si hacia esto, podría seguir avanzando, no necesariamente por el camino que querría y no necesariamente él… pero aun así seria así. Debía hacer esto. Debía cumplir su promesa. Debía ser egoísta.

"…_Catorceavo… tú propuesta… dímela… _" 

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>

_**"Te amare…"**_

"_**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>¡TERMINE! ¡HELL YEAH!<p>

*elyon muere*

Ya volviendo a esto, ¿Qué tal les pareció el capitulo?

Ojala les haya gustado, así como a mi me gusto escribirlo (cuando lo hacia 8D) de hecho cuando me puse a releerlo para revisarlo hubo algunas partes que me gustaron mas y otras que de plano dije "Dios, como pude haber escrito semejante mugrero D:" pero bueno, ya esta allí, ya ni modo -w-

Hubo muchas partes confusas, más que nada en donde Allen se desmaya, pero creo que es normal. ¿Se han desmayado alguna vez? ¿No? Yo tampoco, pero supongo que se ha de sentir como el demonio, o tal vez no tanto así, pero seguro que raro si te sientes, además digamos que Allen no sufre de un desmayo normal D:

En una parte iba a escribir "pegas como niña" en vez de "mi abuela pega mas fuerte que tu" pero creo que si Lenalee le pegara a alguien que no fuera exorcista, Noé o tipo superpoderoso de alguna serie, seguramente ese alguien lloraría D: O al menos se quejaría un montón, así que digamos que por ella y por todas las niñas que pegan fuerte (por ti, TECATE ;D …ok no) no lo puse.

Y creo que es todo lo no importante o semi-importante. 

**Stupid things:**

_-Tarde de un chingo a un huevo escribiendo esto D:_

_-Reprobé mi examen de Física 2, aunque por una enferma razón, no me importa -w-_

_-Llevo comiendo spaghetti 4 dias 9w9_

BTW, reviews please!


End file.
